I'm Sorry
by Konaxookami
Summary: He didn't understand it, why did that woman have to be so trying? Didn't she realize that all he was trying to do was protect her? She had to understand this much, right? Mirai!GohanxVidel


I'm really sorry to all the people who've been waiting for me to upload more of Another Time Another Place but I've been uber busy and I haven't had the time to really write, so I managed to squeeze this out not too long ago for Sweetest Irony's contest on the Mirai time line (I got first!) This somewhat belongs in the ATAP story line, but this is a different slant on it-so no worries about spoilers! If there are some errors in it I apologize-I have no beta and I only proofread things myself. ^-^ Any ways, hope you enjoy it!

**I disclaim any rights to these characters-they belong to Toriyama-sensei**

* * *

Block. Jab. Block then duck. Trunk's arms shot out at me as quickly as they could, but he was being reckless, reckless enough for me not to have to pay too much attention to what I was doing; training with him. I must've been annoying him because he stopped, panting midair and gritted him teeth. "what's the deal Gohan?!" he barked, clearly upset. I blinked, looking at my student with innocent eyes.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused. Trunks opened his mouth, but when no words came out, he took a moment to breath, calming himself. What I'd I do? I don't remember doing anything unusually unfair during our bout…

"You aren't doing anything! All you're doing is blocking-How am I supposed to get stronger if you aren't going to fight back?!" he asked, anger still extremely evident in his voice. I wasn't fighting back? I frowned, trying to think of a good retort for this argument…but came up broke.

"I'm sorry Trunks…I guess I'm just distracted that's all," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck with my one hand as I landed gracefully back on the crumbled ground. Trunks landed not too far from me and sighed, wiping his brow.

"It's fine Gohan, but lately you've been really distant when we fight, is it because…?" he trailed off, but his eyes guiltily went to my where my left arm should have been. I frowned, and glanced down at the limp sleeve, sighing with a shake of my head.

"That's not it Trunks…" I muttered, sitting on a boulder nearby. Trunks blinked, his azure eyes confused, he walked over, sitting on another nearby rock. I eyed him for a moment before biting my lip in deliberation. I was no doubt confusing Trunks, he's never seen me so…what's the word? Indecisive.  
"So what's eating you then?" Trunks probed, clasping his hands in front of him. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before groaning and running my hand through my hair. "Trunks do you know how to deal with women?" I asked almost desperately. When I saw the look on his face I could've laughed if I were in a better mood. Shock, disbelief, and…wait-it that humor!?

"Gohan…you're having…girl issues?" I could hear the hidden statement in there quite easily, 'you have a girlfriend?' I gave Trunks a pathetically weak glare, hoping to irk him off that certain track of thoughts. It failed though, quite miserably. I could only slump my shoulders in defeat and nod dismally. I could hear the beginning of laughter hidden behind a cough erupt from my pupil and I frowned.

"It's not funny…Dealing with Videl-san…sometimes it's worse than dealing with the androids…" I complained, shaking my head, "I don't even know what I did this time!" I placed my head in my hand and listened to Trunks's silent snickering for a while before he decide to talk again.

"You mean that girl you saved before you met me?" He questioned, mirth still evident in his voice.  
I nodded again and sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot today, and replied, "yeah-We were on good terms, up until about last week," I explained, but Trunks blinked, confused still. He found his tongue and replied, "so…what you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah…it was stupid though," I muttered bitterly.

"how stupid?" He pressed, not believing me.

"She wants to learn how to fly," I groused, brow furrowing together at the thought. Trunks blinked, and then gave me a pathetic look. "Is that all?" He asked, voice flat. I blinked, a seemingly innocent expression coming to my face, "What else would there be?"

Trunks slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned, "Gohan! That's stupid! Why not teach her like you did me?" he groaned, shaking his head. I scowled, "It's a risk every time we raise our chi, and Videl-san doesn't have the power to fight the androids! It's so dangerous, and she could get hurt, and…" I trailed off shuddering at the thought. I had risked teaching Trunks only to appease him and get further in his training, and we had a bunch of close calls when it came to being found. Trunks walked over to me and furrowed his brow, giving me a sad look, was that pity?

"Gohan…I know you really don't like it when you can't always protect those you care about…but honestly-you sounded really stupid just then," he admitted, giving me an almost stern look. I blinked, and narrowed my eyes, "What's that mean Trunks?"

"Did you consider why Videl asked you to teach her?" he asked quietly, and I blinked, shaking my head. "Think about it Gohan, you've been here for an awfully long time-haven't you? Have you…even visited her?" he hesitantly asked, a almost fearful expression on his face. Did he expect me to punch him? But he brought up a point I hadn't thought of before…I hadn't seen Videl in at least..a month? Did I visit her?  
I stiffened as it sunk in. Videl was…lonely? No it was more, she had to have more basis than that…I haven't been visiting her lately, I mean, she's really independent so I'm just giving her her space, right? The last time I'd seen her, I think it was after getting my ass handed to me when fighting with the androids, and she had almost been in tears, if I can recall.

_"Baka! Kami spare me from having to deal with your recklessness! You can't just rush into battle like that-You still weren't healed from the last fight! What's going to happen when you die huh?! Be more careful with your life!"_

I had discarded it at the time, just another one of Videl's scoldings, I'd gotten used to them. But hadn't she sounded… a bit desperate? Almost hysteric really.

"Gohan?" I snapped out of my vigil and looked at my student startled. "Gohan…you should go check on her-I know the androids have been quiet, but to leave her alone for so long, doesn't her chi spike a lot? I can keep up with my training on my own," he rambled, but I got the message quickly enough.

Damn it-I was so stupid! I didn't really even notice how far back Trunks was flung when I took off, because really only one thought was in my mind. I had to get back to her. Kami-how could I be so blind! The thoughts that flew through my mind weren't only about her being injured, but I had no clue if she'd found food either. What if she'd gotten sick?! Damn it! Baka! Baka! BAKA!

The moment I caught the hint of her chi I zoomed towards the shambled city I hid in, and had hid Videl-san in as well. I strained my eyes to catch the sight of the ruined house she stayed in, expecting the worse. "Damn-VIDEL!" I yelled, precariously close to the house as a slammed to the ground, panting. My chi finally died down and I sighed in relief as I saw Videl's figure peek out from the side of the doorway. "Videl-san!" I cried, rushing over, only to get hit square in the forehead by something extremely hard. Even _MY_ hard head registered that as a bruise in the making. "iitte…" I groaned, rubbing the spot with my hand, sitting up awkwardly. Did she think I was a mugger or something?

I heard the bat drop and not a moment later Videl was sobbing into my gi. "V-Videl-san?" I choked, blushing, my wound forgotten for the moment. Videl's hands clenched onto the fabric all the more.  
"Baka! I thought you died! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that! I'm-" her body choked up and her words gave way to sobs, "G-Gohan-kun…" My face softened, something I realized it hadn't done in quite a while as I wrapped my arm around her back, rubbing it softly; The same way my mother used to do it when I got upset and cried.

"It's alright Videl-san, I'm alive, really!" I assured, a light blush still on my cheeks. She sniffed, looking up at my face and her eyes watered up more when she saw the newest additions to my collection of scars. I stiffened for a moment when I realized the last time Videl had seen me I had both of my arms. Shit. It didn't take Videl long to catch sight of it, and she let out a strangled gasp, shrinking back from the wound. "Videl-san-It's nothing, really, I mean," I fumbled over the words trying to make light of the grave injury I'd suffered.

I shivered involuntarily as her hand hesitantly reached out to the sleeve as she ran her hand down the uninterrupted left side of my torso and fought back a groan. Damn it, why was that side so sensitive? She tugged at the sleeve and I turned my head away, suddenly ashamed; Here was the person who'd told me not to be reckless, and here I come back maimed. Kami I'm the worst.

"Gohan-kun…how did this happen?" she asked lifelessly. I flinched at her voice, and glanced at her somber eyes.

"I…was protecting Trunks…The blast that we were under was so strong it fried the nerves in my arm, so Bulma-san…she had to remove it," I explained, the memory still fresh in my mind, "I really don't even miss it now-really, it's fine!" I lied, trying to put on a smile. Videl's hand squeezed the fabric of the sleeve and I could feel her shaking again. "V-Videl-san?"

"It's my fault…I shouldn't have suggested-you wouldn't have run off and, ngh!" she choked on her words again, tears spilling from her squeezed shut eyes. My heart ached, just seeing her like this. Problem was, in all my years of life, I've never been put in such a position to have to console someone about this sort of thing. Kaa-san never needed it, she'd want to cry alone, nor did Bulma-san, who hid her pain. So I simply wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in tightly, letting her tears bleed through my clothing.  
"No Videl-san, It's my fault…I shouldn't have let Trunks come, and I've been so distracted that I shouldn't…It's nowhere near your fault Videl-san, alright?" I consoled soothingly, rubbing her back once more, waiting for the sobs to subside.

She peeked up at me and I smiled at her, the smile I only saved for her, and I was gladdened by her returning it. "Gohan-kun…" She locked eyes with me, and I found myself lost within her aqua orbs again. I didn't resister her leaning forward, or her eyes closing, or my own for that matter. All I could feel were touch of her soft lips on my own. Warm, soft and tender lips.

I regretted having to pull away and opened my eyes to stare into Videl's. She shocked me with her next words, "I love you Gohan-kun…" she whispered, resting her head into my chest. I blushed, feeling incredibly awkward like a normal teenager would have for the first time. Dear Kami! If this is what normal feelings are like-I'd have _rathered_ be stuck fighting forever than deal with this every day! But still…those words sent a wave of warmth through my limbs, even to my absent left arm. I was stunned until I heard her clear her throat, "Gohan-kun; this is the part where you say something too," she hinted, a subtle edge to her voice.

I chuckled. That was the Videl I knew and…loved? I wasn't quite sure at the time. So all I could do was lift her chin up and give her a soft kiss. "I promise-I'll protect you always. You have my word Videl-san, you're the most important thing to me right now," I vowed. That seemed to do the trick, because as we rose and went inside, I felt a pure joy radiating from her. All the way until we shared our bed for the first time that night.

------

_I coughed, blood erupting from my mouth. Pain…far too much pain! I groaned, a guttural sound leaving my throat, and another cough followed it after. My vision…was fading, blurring. Everything was getting rounder, softer around the edges. I'm not a super sayian right now, am I? The wound on my chest is giving me endless grief. I can't move…_

_  
Trunks…kami Trunks I hope you don't wake up…I'm sorry, honestly I am, but I'd rather it be me than you…I coughed again and squeeze my eyes closed tightly. I refuse to cry, if I cry than it'll only make them gloat over me. No, let my last stand be strong. Why do I want to cry? Is it because of Trunks? No its her.  
Videl…oh Kami-I'm leaving Videl! I'm such an ass…I didn't even say goodbye last night when I left. I told Trunks where we were staying right? So he can protect her? Damn it! Videl…I feel like crying for real now, I never got the chance…to tell her. _  
"18, let's finish this wannabe off,"

_Shit…I can feel the chi they're gathering. I'm not going to last through this at all…Why couldn't I learn telepathy?! Videl…I never told her how I felt…_

_  
The Blast came and I screamed pain ripping through my body. It was the same as before. MY body is on fire! Videl…I'm so sorry…_

_  
I never told you did I?_

_  
I love you._

_

* * *

_

As always, reviews are lovely, I'd love to know how you thouh it was- Peace!

KonaxOokami


End file.
